


Reflections: The Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mathias and Double Tough are together. I just think they would make a beautiful couple. Covers how they got together. Plus them kissing at the start. This is non canon and Double Tough has not not been burned/did not get burned.





	Reflections: The Beginning

Jess Aliff aka Double Tough had one hand tangled in Mathias’ long black hair pulling his head back. They kissed smooth and easily. DT’s beard scratched on his skin. It felt good. Mathias had one arm around his waist and his other hand was on the back of DT’s neck. They pulled apart, Mathias slid his hand around the front of DT’s neck and through his thick red beard. DT caught his hand with his own and kissed it. Mathias smiled at the gesture.   
They had been together for a month now. Meeting in secret when they could. Their respective schedules and jurisdictions keeping them apart more often than not. This would be changing soon. Sheriff Longmire was moving Double Tough from the Absaroka County Sheriff’s substation at Powder River Junction to their headquarters in Durant. While Mathias was still on the Rez, Durant was much closer than Powder River Junction.   
Mathias kissed DT again and turned them around so he was on top and the big red haired man was beneath him. He ran his hands up under DT’s shirt feeling the hairy chest and hot skin. Double Tough was bigger than he was and hairier. He was also calm and steady, and had a warm reassuring presence that Mathias loved. When he had first met the former roughneck he had dismissed him as just another backwards country hick. After getting to know the deputy he had learned he was much more than that. He could not pinpoint the precise moment his feelings had changed, he did know the first time they had been intimate. It was during the spring. It had been raining. Mathias had gone to the Red Pony to question Henry Standing Bear about a hit and run incident near the bar. The driver had been drunk and should never have been behind the wheel. Double Tough had been in the bar drinking when he got there. After questioning Henry, Mathias had gone outside to find DT waiting for him.  
“Why do you give Henry such a hard time? He’s a good man,” Double Tough had asked.   
They were standing over a overhang but where still getting wet. Double Tough seemed obllivioius to the rain, Mathias had wondered if he even noticed the water dripping down his hair and beard.   
“Good man? He sells alcohol to our people who then get behind the wheel. They cause accidents, are drunk and disorderly, or beating on their families. Our people have enough problems.”  
DT’s eyes glittered in the light and rain. His body a warm solid presence in the night.he wasn’t accepting Mathias’ angry explanation. “There are other bars, other places that sell alcohol.”  
“True, but how many of them are friends with a white sheriff?”  
Double Tough had smiled back, “so that’s it. You don’t like him being friends with the sheriff.”  
Mathias looked out at the rain and shrugged, “whatever I’m not going to stand here in the rain discussing it.”  
He moved out from the overhang and towards his car. Double Tough had caught his arm pulling him back into the overhang, and into his warm embrace kissing him firmly on the mouth, wet beard scratching his cheeks. DT’s mouth tasted of whisky and hot chips.   
Mathias had been shocked at first, he pulled away from him and quickly left in his car. Fuming about the incident but feeling a lot warmer, and really wanting some hot chips. A week later Double Tough had been sent to the Rez to find a supposed missing teen. A white girl whose parents were unhappy their precious daughter had shacked up with an Indian boy. Mathias had gone with him. The girl had put up a fight, pelting them with potatoes from the kitchen. They had gotten her out but not without a few bruises.   
That evening Mathias had found Double Tough at the Red Pony.   
“Assault with potato. That happen often on the Rez?” DT had asked his glass not looking at Mathias.  
“It’s a first for me. Can we go outside and talk?”   
Double Tough had shrugged then got up and went outside with Mathias following. It was not raining that night. Mathias had intentionally taken his personal car to draw less attention and parked away from the main door. They had talked then moved the conversation into the car. Finally onto the backseat of the car. They had not had sex, that came two days later in Double Tough’s house after dinner.


End file.
